Conventional bus-invert coding inverts the polarity of all the data bits (and the added wire/bit called the DBI bit) when more than half the number of bits (including the DBI bit) switch polarity on the next parallel data transmission on the bus. This avoids adjacent data transitions in which more than one half of the bits change polarity. For example, using conventional DBI, on an 8-bit data bus with one DBI line, the total number of lines undergoing a change of polarity between byte transmissions is between 0 and 4, which reduces simultaneous switching output (SSO) noise by 50%.